


The Storm

by TK_Tish



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_Tish/pseuds/TK_Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Pawn turns the tables on the Black Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or the characters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Notes: In most of the stories I’ve read, Anduin always seems to be on the receiving end of Wrathion’s ministrations. While I don’t mind that one bit, I wanted to mix it up a little. I’m sorry if their personalities seem off! This is the first time I’ve written a fic for these two. Also, this story has no plot… It’s just pure smut for the sake of smut. I’m sorry. Kind of. (Not really.)

            Prince Anduin Wrynn walked at an easy pace toward his room through the halls of the keep at Lion’s Landing.  He was glad for the slightly cooler air of the keep compared to thick, humid heat of the Krasarang Wilds outside the stone walls.  Storm clouds roiled in the distance and Anduin hoped that a good storm would alleviate the heat a little.

            Despite the weather, Anduin was quite pleased.  It had been months since the incident with Garrosh and the Divine Bell.  After a visit with a healer at Lion’s Landing earlier in the day, Anduin received the wonderful news that his leg was fully healed and he had no need for his cane anymore.  The healer only said that he might feel some discomfort in colder weather and that he should take it easy at those times.  Right now, however, Anduin felt wonderful and even a little bit liberated to not be held back by the injury any longer.

            Reaching his room, Anduin pushed the door open and stopped at the sight of Wrathion dozing on his bed.  The crafty whelp must have flown in through his open window while Anduin was away to avoid the guards roaming the keep.  The Black Prince was wearing only black pants and a loose black shirt rather than his usual dragon scale armor.  His turban was nowhere to be found and his wavy black hair lay disheveled across Anduin’s pillow.

            Anduin shut the door quietly behind him and paused to remove his boots so he did not disturb the sleeping dragon.  Or so he thought.

            “What did the healer say about your leg?”

            Anduin jumped with a yelp and caught himself on a nearby chair as Wrathion’s voice rumbled from the bed.  He whipped around to find the dragon’s red eyes watching him and a smirk on his lips.

            “I thought you were asleep!”

            Wrathion laughed and stretched his arms above his head.  Anduin could not help but stare at the graceful muscles moving beneath the dragon’s dark skin.  “I heard you coming down the hall.  So, your leg…”

            Anduin kicked off his boots and walked around the room lighting lanterns.  The sky darkened with the impending storm and rain started pattering against the windowsill, thunder rumbled nearby.  “It seems my daily healing sessions helped speed the healing.  As long as I don’t get crushed by a bell again, my leg is more or less all healed.”  He sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his legs out.

            Wrathion propped himself up on his elbows and leveled a petulant gaze on Anduin.  “I guess that means no more massages, hmm?”

            Anduin snorted and leaned back on his hands over Wrathion’s legs.  “You know damn well there are other things you can use your hands for.”

            Wrathion gave a mockingly dramatic gasp.  “Prince Anduin Wrynn!  So forward this evening!”

            Anduin rolled his eyes and snorted, but he still felt heat rising to his cheeks at the lustful look in the Black Prince’s eyes.  He decided to distract himself by pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the side.  Despite the strengthening storm outside, he still felt too hot.  Wrathion’s eyes on his body certainly were not helping him feel any cooler either.  The bed shifted as Wrathion got up and moved behind him.  Impossibly warm hands slid onto his shoulders and Anduin looked back at Wrathion, an idea forming in his mind.

            Anduin pulled away from Wrathion and turned around.  Kneeling on the bed, he took Wrathion’s face in his hands and kissed the dragon hard.  He felt Wrathion rumble a questioning sound as he respond by resting his hands on Anduin’s hips before sliding forward to begin unbuckling his belt.  Anduin backed away from the kiss and gently swatted Wrathion’s hands away, a wolfish smile on his face and his eyes mischievous.

            “Forward _and_ aggressive,” Wrathion laughed.  “What do I owe this pleasure?”

            Anduin snorted and slid his hands under Wrathion’s shirt.  “I wanted to try something different.”  He paused to pull Wrathion’s shirt over his head.  Running his hands down the dragon’s chest, he leaned close, his breath ghosting over Wrathion’s ear.  “I want to make your body sing tonight in the same way you do it to me.  If you are willing, of course.”

            Wrathion’s breath hitched, his eyes going wide for a moment, before he leaned up to kiss along Anduin’s jaw.  “You have me intrigued, so I will give in.  However,” Wrathion grinned, his red eyes dark with lust as he looked up at the blond prince. “Despite your tone, you’re still blushing to your ears.”

            Anduin, face burning even more at Wrathion’s observation, pounced on the Black Prince, knocking him down onto the bed and interrupting the dragon’s laugh with another intense kiss.  He straddled Wrathion’s hips and pressed down with his own.  He delighted in the rumbling moan Wrathion gave at the movement.  Anduin sat back and started working at Wrathion’s pants.  The dragon’s eyes were on him and Anduin loved it, even if he still blushed from the attention and his own forwardness.  They wiggled and shifted until Wrathion was laid out naked on the bed and Anduin grinned down at the dragon.  The Black Prince was trying his hardest to stay in control with his usual neutral expression, but his breathing was quick and Anduin swore he even caught a faint blush growing on Wrathion’s cheeks.

            Wrathion hooked a finger under the waistband of Anduin’s pants and tugged impatiently, the pupils of his eyes mere slits.  “You’re wearing too much.”

            Anduin slid from the bed and removed his pants, hungry eyes following his every move from the bed.  He returned to the bed and lay down next to Wrathion.  The dragon turned to move on top of Anduin, but the older prince gently pushed him back down.  He smiled at the annoyed look in Wrathion’s eyes.

            “We are doing this my way tonight.  If you don’t like it, we can stop.”

            “You’re taking too long,” Wrathion pouted.

            Anduin ran his fingers down the dragon’s chest and stomach before coming to rest on his hardening length.  “If you keep complaining, I’ll go even slower and make you beg.”

            Anduin smiled as Wrathion snapped his mouth shut and pressed his hips up against Anduin’s hand.  Moving closer, Anduin pressed himself against the dragon’s hip and began kissing along his jaw and neck.  The Alliance prince delighted at the soft whine he pulled from the dragon as he began moving his hand again.

            Wrathion turned just enough so that he could bury his hand in Anduin’s hair and kiss him passionately.  He felt Anduin shift and start to slowly move his hips against Wrathion’s, his pace matching the hand stroking Wrathion’s length.  He decided to take his chances, moved his hand from Anduin’s hair down his body, and gently gripped Anduin’s cock, stroking slowly at first.

            Anduin broke the kiss with a gasp and took Wrathion’s hand from his body again.  He kissed along the dragon’s palm and slid his tongue along his fingers.  He smiled as Wrathion watched intently, smoke starting to curl from the corners of his lips as he continued to relent to Anduin’s touch.  Anduin again straddled Wrathion’s hips and pressed himself down, moving against him, their cocks sliding along one another.

            Wrathion let out a very undignified moan and placed his hands on Anduin’s hips, digging his nails in and leaning his head back into the bedding.  Anduin placed his hands on either side of Wrathion’s head and leaned down to run his tongue along the dragon’s exposed neck.  He nibbled and sucked the warm flesh roughly, making sure to leave a dark mark.  He felt Wrathion’s pulse quicken beneath his lips and gave a pleased hum.  He lifted his head to admire the man below him as he ever so slightly moved his hips faster.

            Wrathion gazed up at Anduin through half lidded eyes.  He trailed one hand up along Anduin’s back before coming to rest on the back of his neck.  He hissed and dug his nails into the older prince’s flesh when Anduin shifted again, lifting his hips and ceasing the delicious friction.

            Anduin extracted himself from Wrathion’s grip and leaned over to his bedside table.  Opening a drawer, he dug through the contents, cursing quietly, before finally finding the small vial that he was looking for.  He turned back to Wrathion and paused to kiss the dragon again.  Pulling back, he ghosted his fingers along the underside of the dragon’s cock and smiled gently.

            “Turn onto your side, please,” Anduin said softly.

            The Black Prince turned obediently.  He would never admit it to anyone, but the Alliance prince was the only person who he would take orders from like this.  Despite his cool and calm composure during the day when dealing with his champions, Anduin stirred feelings within him that he had never felt with anyone else before.

            Anduin lay down behind Wrathion, pressed along his back and kissed his shoulder.  He slid a knee between Wrathion’s legs and used the oil in the vial to wet his fingers.  He set the bottle aside and slid his slick fingers between the dragon’s legs.  He wrapped his other arm around Wrathion, nuzzling against the dragon’s neck as he carefully pressed a finger against his entrance.

            Wrathion gasped and gripped a handful of blankets, his sharp nails poking holes in the fabric.  The feeling of Anduin’s finger was not exactly unpleasant, but it also certainly was not something he had experienced before.  His body trembled as he experimentally pushed against the gentle intrusion, taking it further.

            Anduin grabbed Wrathion’s hand that dug into the blankets, squeezing it in reassurance and littering kisses across the dragon’s tense shoulders.

            “Breathe, Wrathion, or it’s going to hurt,” he whispered to the Black Prince.  He was encouraged when Wrathion pushed against him and he began to slip second finger in.

            Wrathion released the breath he did not realize he was holding with a puff of smoke.  When the second finger was in, he moaned as Anduin began to stretch him.  He brought Anduin’s hand up and gently sucked on one of the prince’s fingers.  He felt Anduin gasp against his shoulder and he chuckled.

            After a few more minutes of moving his fingers, Anduin removed them and pulled away from the dragon.  Wrathion began to protest until Anduin placed a hand on his shoulder to quiet him.  Wrathion turned his head to look back and saw Anduin holding the vial again, this time spreading the oil on his cock.  He felt his own length throb as he watched Anduin’s eyes close for a moment before the prince lay back down behind him.

            Anduin lifted Wrathion’s leg and shifted his hips, positioning his cock against the dragon this time.  He pressed in slowly, stopping when he felt Wrathion needed a moment to adjust.  He bit down on Wrathion’s shoulder as he pressed further, surprised at the heat within the dragon’s body, and drawing a needy keen from the dragon.  Once fully inside, he shifted his hand from Wrathion’s leg to wrap his fingers around the dragon’s cock.  He swiped his thumb over the tip, drawing another moaning cry from his lover.

            Wrathion moved against Anduin and quite enjoyed the curious intrusion.  His movement caused the prince at his back to gasp and he moved again, writhing sinuously and pulling a moan from his prince.

            Taking the hint, Anduin began to thrust.  Slow at first, but increasing in pace as Wrathion began to writhe against him.  He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Wrathion’s shoulder.  He gasped when he felt a warm hand join his on the dragon’s cock, urging him to squeeze tighter while rubbing him.

            The Black Prince was suddenly very glad for the storm outside the window.  If the night were quiet, he was sure one of the royal guards would be at the door wondering what all the noise was about.  Wrathion hissed and growled in pleasure as Anduin moaned against his ear, urging him on.

            Growling deep in his throat, Wrathion placed a hand on Anduin’s hip.  “Hold… Hold on for a moment,” Wrathion gasped, his back arching.  “I want to see your face.”

            Gasping sharply, Anduin paused and pulled out, drawing a soft hiss from Wrathion.  The dragon rolled onto his back and pulled Anduin between his legs, leaning up for a moment to share a passionate kiss with the prince.

            Anduin steadied himself and reentered the dragon easily.  He grunted when Wrathion wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him in deep.  He braced himself with one hand next to Wrathion’s head and another on his shoulder.  At this new angle, he could thrust hard and fast, drawing more wonderful cries of ecstasy from the usually calm dragon.

            Wrathion pulled Anduin down roughly and kissed him hard.  He nibbled on Anduin’s lip, just hard enough to elicit a loud moan from the older prince.  Anduin dipped his head low as Wrathion clung tightly to his shoulders.

            “Fa… faster,” the Black Prince breathed.

            Anduin lifted his head and blue eyes locked with red.  He slid an arm under the dragon’s lower back and braced himself, thrusting faster and harder than before.  Wrathion’s pupils narrowed to thin slits and he half-hissed and half-growled.  He scratched long, red welts across Anduin’s back and shoulders as he arched his back.  Anduin cried out from the scratches, thrusting harder.  His legs began to tremble as he approached his climax.  He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood in an attempt to hang on just a little bit longer.

            Wrathion released Anduin’s shoulder with one hand and thrust it between their bodies.  He grabbed his own cock and began to roughly slide his hand along the shaft, pressing hard against the tip.  He glanced up at Anduin.  The other prince’s face was contorted in extreme pleasure, his hair matted to his face with sweat.  His eyes were shut tightly as he struggled to control his breathing.  Wrathion brought his free hand up and gently touched Anduin’s face.

            The Alliance prince snapped his eyes open at the touch and thrust deeply into the dragon, crying Wrathion’s name as he reached his orgasm.  His body shook and his thrusts were sharp and uneven as he rode it out.  He felt Wrathion contract around him and heard a needy moan from the dragon.  Anduin opened his eyes and, still high from his own release, wrapped his fingers around Wrathion’s hand, helping him along to his own release.

            Wrathion arched and slid his legs from Anduin’s hips.  He accepted the prince’s help willingly, thrusting his hips up against their hands.  With a ragged, hoarse cry, he moaned Anduin’s name as he came across their hands and his stomach.

            Wrathion was the first to speak after a long moment of heavy, ragged breathing.  “I… I think I will have to let you take control more often, Anduin.”

            Anduin laughed breathlessly and moved just enough to flop next to Wrathion.  The dragon pulled him close for a long, gentle kiss.  Anduin cuddled against the Black Prince, knowing that they should clean themselves up before they fall asleep, but not having the energy to move or the desire to leave Wrathion’s embrace.

            “I love you, Anduin Wrynn,” Wrathion murmured as he tightened his hold around Anduin.  “But please keep it a secret that you seem to have the ability to control me,” he added with a sleepy growl.

            Anduin chuckled softly at the slow return of his lover’s usual arrogance and closed his eyes, resting his head against Wrathion’s forehead.  “I love you too, Wrathion.” 


End file.
